ESPERANZA DE AMOR
by erisha
Summary: “No se como me e podido enamorar en ti aun no entiendo que vi en ti por ti eh sufrido mucho, solo por seguir junto a ti pero es como siempre me as de pagar. yaoi ROYxED


Esperanza de Amor

RESUMEN 

Ed está enamorado de Roy, y va a visitarle por algún motivo, sólo con la excusa de verle, sin embargo Roy quien también esta enamorado del Full metal, para intentar ignorar sus sentimientos, le trata cruelmente y de una forma muy hiriente para el joven rubio, quien se siente destrozado y huye para en su camino, ser violado de una forma muy dura, al borde de morir y liberal su destrozada alma, en eso Roy le encuentra y hará todo lo imposible para que Ed vuelva a ser el mismo chico que era antes, convirtiéndose así en su esperanza y luz de amor.

Pov's Ed

"No se como me e podido enamorar en ti aun no entiendo que vi en ti por ti eh sufrido mucho, solo por seguir junto a ti pero es como siempre me as de pagar. Todos tienen razón de quien eres, sabes quien eres creo que no sabes quien eres tan solo eres un animal eres… quien me robo el corazón. Por no darme cuenta de que en verdad te ame, pero que mas da si en verdad te ame como a nada en este mundo sólo me as desechado como basura ahora viajo por el mundo buscando la muerte pues la vida me la as arrebatado." Sigo caminando por la acera bajo la lluvia tratando de olvidar lo que momentos atrás viví por irte a visitar a ti pero no puedo, esta en mi pensamiento instalándose en cada neurona para vivir así, pero aunque lo pido no se aleja de mi es una sombra que no me deja respirar, solo por eso lo recuerdo tan bien…

//O//O//O//O//O//O//flash backO//O//O//O//O//O//O//

Estoy muy contento pues voy a ir a visitar a roy cuanto anhelo volver a verle de nuevo, hace mucho que no le veo a dejado de ir a la casa por eso e inventado una excusa para ir a ver le aunque sea por unos instantes no importa pues yo soy feliz solo con verle en una foto pero eso ya no me vasta así que ya voy a llegar a tu casa decido tocar la puesta pero antes me arreglo mis ropas, verifico que mi peinado este bien pues yo tengo que estar bien para ti para que te enamores de mi, bueno ya esta decidido así que toco el timbre se escucha por dentro cuando seguido escucho tu voz diciendo –YA VOY- así que espero un momento cuando la puerta se abre me vez no pareces muy contento de verme pero para mi es como ver a un ángel caído del cielo, pero solo digo un muy nervioso- Hola- a lo que tu respondes –Hola, que quieres- me dices algo molesto.

-solo quise entregarte estos papeles que me dieron para que te los entregara a ti-

-gustas pasar-

-si-

-pasa-

-oye solo quería decirte que…-alguien me interrumpe

-roí, amor te vas a tardar mucho por que todavía no hemos terminado-

-ya voy- solo dices

-vas a tardar mucho pues deje algo a medio terminar y no me gusta hacer esperar a Aru, pues yo en verdad le quiero y el a mí a si que podrías ser breve-

"solo te miro con dolor pues me as roto el corazón así que te digo"- no nada mas era lo de las hojas y ya, bueno adiós- "salgo corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos ya no puedo verte a ti ni ver a mi hermano a los ojos el no tiene la culpad en enrollarse con tigo, tu eres el culpable en único culpable porque a mi…

//O//O//O//O//O//End flash backO//O//O//O//O//O//O//

Una ves mas lo recordé por que mi mente me tortura mostrándome imágenes con ellos desnudos teniendo relaciones sexuales, porque" pienso esto mientras sollozo en una esquina de un callejón de muerte no me importa por que eso es lo que busco…la muerte, para no verte tanto para no verte siempre a cada momento en a cada segundo a cada instante en cada visión.

"Ahora mi vida va sin rumbo alguno, me encuentro a una distancia muy lejana de la felicidad no se si quien me quiere solo quiero soñar quedarme en una suspensión entre la tierra y el cielo pues no tengo nada ni nadie que me espere al anochecer cuando eh de llegar tarde pero que mas da si se que eh de morir en soledad como siempre estuve pero ahora se que mi vida giraba en torno a él siempre fue así, como pudo haber sido posible de que él se alejara de mi para siempre, por que me ah dejado solo en este mundo tan cruel, por que ahora mi vida no tiene sentido se a terminado y me a abandonado como se abandonan los zapatos viejos."

"Recuerdo cuando le vi., Por primera vez se veía como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo en verdad era lindo con esos ojos color negro de los que me enamore pero esa piel tan suave y tan nívea, como pueden existir personas tan perfectas en este mundo.

Y ahora te as ido para siempre de mi lado te eh perdido solo por no saber decir lo que en verdad siento y en verdad me gustaría que todo fuera como yo quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado, pero siempre solo, siempre en soledad siempre esperando el momento indicado llegues para quedarte para siempre con migo, para recuperarte pero ahora estoy aquí esperando que todo sea tan solo un mal sueño que nunca te allá perdido que solo aya sido solo eso pero no…" abro los ojos para mirar enfrente que sucede ahí alguien ahí me esta mirando lujuriosamente así a mi me mira como un objeto se acerca me habla al oído-chico quieres ganar dinero fácil, pues puedes entregarte a mi y yo puedo darte lo que quieres-dice eso mientras pasa una de sus asquerosas manos sobre mi rostro

-No quiero yo no doy ese tipo de servicios-

-Pues que crees niño que no me importa, por que vas a ser mió aunque no lo quieras- me dice para luego tomarme por el brazo y yo trataba de forsegear cuando siento que dos tipos me sostiene uno de los brazos y el otro de las piernas mientras el otro me baja los pantalones y el bóxer hasta las rodillas mientras comienzo a llorar pidiendo piedad y que me deje tranquilo mientras sigo llorando y forsegeando cuando observo a mi agresor miro como se aleja para divisarme mejor mientras una sonrisa se marca en sus labios para después comenzar a bajar su cremallera y sacar su miembro ya erecto para así dar ordenes a su hombres para que me coloquen en rodillas así que me golpean en piernas tan fuerte que me hace perder el equilibrio para quedar en rodillas cuando ve como mi agresor se encamina y dice -abre la boca niño, si sabes lo que te conviene- yo solo sollozo y pido piedad así que me mira y dice -ábrela grande- yo solo aprieto la boca y uno de sus hombres me golpea tan duro en la espalda que a la hora de gritar mete su miembro de golpe y como era tan grande comencé ahogarme con tal longitud así que comencé a tratar de sacarlo de mi boca pero solo sentía golpes así que me resigne y comencé a lamerla y después estallo en mi boca comencé a ahogarme a si que saque de golpe su miembro para dar ordenes de que me dieran vuelta así que ellos bruscamente me dieron vuelta cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones comencé a pedir piedad para lo que contesto –no me digas que no lo deseas tanto como yo- mientras pasas rozando mi entrada con tu miembro erecto y yo comienzo a sollozar mas y pedir piedad a lo que dices- no me digas que aun eres virgen, pues si es así pues será mas interesante-, digo:-no por favor ya déjeme tranquilo- a lo que solo recibo un golpe duro en la cabeza mientras los 2 hombres me detienen con fuerza para luego sentir como soy penetrado tan bruscamente siento un ardor terrible de mi entrada y comienzo a sentir como te mueves tratando de buscar tu propio placer para Lugo tomar mi miembro en tus manos y comenzar a moverlo tan bruscamente que sentía que iba a morir así que lo único que pedía que la inconciencia llegar por fin a mi pero solo sentía el dolor y nada mas cuneado este se exploto en su estrecha entrada mientras el otro sacaba su miembro aun erecto y comienza a decir- te gusto niño, pues la mamas bien y eras virgen y eras tan estrecho que sentí tanto placer , cuando le decías a tus hombres que me pueden dejar pero entonces comenzaron a golpearme y cuando terminaron de golpearme sentí que me penetraban de nuevo cuando el estado de inconciencia llego a mi…

Despierto adolorido no siento mi cuerpo estoy cubierto de sangre y semen ahora estoy sucio eh traicionado lo que sentía por ti, yo quería que tu me desvirginaras pero no fue así ahora solo busco la muerte pero a lo lejos te divise con esa sonrisa te mire de lejos pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba así que poco a poco se dejo caer por la acera para golpearme con el piso la inconciencia se izo presente de nuevo…

Pov's Roy

Ya han pasado varios días desde que no te veo cuanto desearía verte de nuevo pero imagino que no será así, pues yo sabia bien lo que sentías por mi pero aun así te trate de aquella forma tan mal, mentirte diciéndote que amaba a tu hermano y no a ti soy tan animal y tan ruin que ya no se que mas pensar de mi, pero aun así te sigo queriendo como el hombre de mi vida…, que rallos ese eres tu te veo a lo lejos como es posible que en este tiempo que ha pasado te encuentres así tan mal, pero no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar mi corazón, solo yo pero que sucede tu cuerpo cae pesadamente y yo solo puedo mirarte tus ropas están rasgadas tu rostro esta golpeado, solo quiero estar a tu lado para cuidarte para siempre y que nunca me olvides así que corro desesperadamente a tu lado para no dejarte caer pero llegue demasiado tarde ya tu cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo así que poco a poco que levanto te llevo a mi casa para cuidarte mejor en el transcurso del camino escucho quejas y lloriqueos por tu parte solo escuchaba un –Perdón yo no quería- o –era de noche no vi. nada-, -yo fui violado, por favor perdóname, en verdad ya no valgo nada- y también muchas veces repetías que me querías pero tu quieres a mi hermano así que puedes andar con el yo no estorbare- eso decías hasta el momento de llegar a estar inconciente de nuevo, pero no te preocupes cuidare de ti y solo de ti, no te preocupes. Cuando llegamos a mí casa abrí la puerta te coloque en mi cama, te mire una vez mas vi. tu cuerpo maltratado con sangre en todas partes y cuando te iba quitando la ropa mire tus piernas cubiertas de sangre y semen y vi. como lloriqueabas poco a poco así que decidí que deberías ducharte así que me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave de agua caliente para que se llenara la tina así que te regrese a la habitación donde te encontrabas durmiendo así que decidí despertarte para que te ducharas así que te metiste a la tanta desconfianza que por juraría que me tenias miedo, pero no me importa así que te deje solo para que te ducharas así que salí del baño y te fui a buscar ropa limpia cuando regrese estabas de nuevo llorando suplicando que te perdonara así que lo hice solo quería verte feliz es lo que a mi también me hace feliz así que te vestí como si de uno chiquito se trance y así todo paso y paso y el tiempo se esfumo y cuando menos cuenta me di había pasado toda una vida entera cuidándote y viviendo con tigo nos habamos hecho pareja y el tiempo borro los errores del pasado y aun así aclaramos todo lo nuestro y cuando te pregunte que te había hecho olvidar el pasado tu dijiste que una esperanza de amor que había sido yo, así que somos felices ambos y eso me guasa estar con tigo, y se que también a ti te gusta estar con migo."


End file.
